1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video telephone and a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video telephone and a computer program for transmitting and receiving a voice and an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, it is possible that a dynamic image is transmitted by a radio communication due to the rapid progress of communication performance according to the various high-speed radio standards for example IMT-2000 or adopting MPEG-4 which is excellent in tolerance to errors and has a high compression efficiency. In addition, LSI, which has small mounting area and power consumption and is loaded with all functions required by a portable telephone, is developed for a portable telephone and the function of a video telephone of communicating while looking at the opposite party in real time is embodied in a portable telephone by having a camera and an LCD while maintaining the compactness of a portable telephone. (cf.http://foma.nttdocomo.co.jp/enqlish/index.html)
A conventional fixed telephone is always fixed on a prescribed position so that, in case of using a video telephone function, there is no concern that things which a speaker does not want to show to the opposite party are included in the background by installing them on a position where the opposite party cannot see. However, while a portable telephone has advantages of enabling to make a call at any time and anyplace, there is concern that things, which a speaker does not want to show to the opposite party, are included in the background in case of using the video telephone function. For example, in case of receiving a call in the untidy room or receiving a call from a client while traveling, the speaker does not want to show his figure to the opposite party. As above, in case that the video telephone function is performed by the portable telephone, there is a drawback that the speaker must call with concern about the condition of circumstances.